Slow and Steady
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric has to attend a seminar for sorcerers and is nervous beyond belief, so unbeknownst to him, Sofia tags along to see if she can help him out. (Will be multi-chapter, either 2 or 3. :D)
1. Stowaway

Slow and Steady

Summary: Cedric has to attend a seminar for sorcerers and is nervous beyond belief, so unbeknownst to him, Sofia tags along to see if she can help him out.

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own the show. :D

A/N: I just can't tell you all how excited I am to write this story… It hasn't actually been on my mind that long, but once the ideas came to me, I couldn't stop them. So here you have it…a "Cedric-goes-on-a-business-trip-and-Sofia-tags-along" story line. Hehe.

Chapter 1: Stowaway

"Wormy!" Cedric called anxiously as he sorted through various items on his bed. His traveling trunk was fully packed save for his necessary wand case and spell book, but he still felt as though something might be missing. He sighed when Wormwood flew into his bedroom and settled on his bed. "Double check me. Is there anything I didn't remember to pack?"

Wormwood blinked before glancing over the loaded trunk. "Well, you forgot to add the tower door," he drawled sarcastically with a smirk. "Other than that, I believe you're good." He glanced toward Cedric and nodded.

"And you're sure you don't want to go with me?" He frowned when the raven shook his head vehemently. "Well, why not? What is so important that you have to stay here?"

Wormwood rolled his eyes. Cedric was only going to be gone for two days, yet he acted as though they were being separated for months. He propped himself onto his master's shoulder and offered him a gentle nudge, hoping to calm him down. It was interesting to see him so nervous about the Sorcerer's Seminar, because he could have sworn just last week that he was very excited to attend. If nothing else, it got him away from the castle and annoying staff members for a few days. One could only venture a guess as to what had happened to change his reaction so drastically.

"Thanks, Wormy…" He sighed and gathered his spell book, placing it inside along with the case for his Family Wand, and he then shut the trunk, fastening it together. He pulled the wand from his robe and used magic to lift the heavy trunk as he began walking out to his workshop, the hefty item following him.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called from the other side of the door. "Are you still here?"

"Sofia!" Cedric yelped when the trunk ran smack into him, knocking him over. He groaned in pain as the ornate box lowered next to him.

The princess opened the door upon hearing his surprised cry. She gasped as she knelt next to him. "Are you all right?"

"Never better," he mumbled sarcastically as he looked up at the girl. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at school."

She smiled softly. "It's Saturday, Mr. Cedric…"

"Oh… I knew that." He pulled himself to his feet and sat down on the trunk to regain his composure. "And what grand adventures do you have planned while I'm gone?"

The princess sighed and shrugged before sitting next to him. "Nothing, really… It's going to be kind of lonely here without you, Mr. Cedric."

He chuckled. "Oh, nonsense. You'll have Wormy." He gestured toward the perch where the raven huffed and looked away. "All right, maybe not… But I'll be back Monday evening."

Sofia looked up at him. "Why do you have to go to the Sorcerer's Seminar anyway? What is it exactly?"

"It's something that comes around every few years or so… And it's required for all Royal Sorcerers to attend."

She smiled. "So Mr. Greylock will be there then?"

"Unfortunately…" He rolled his eyes. "Granted, he probably wouldn't miss an opportunity to show off his skills and harp on me yet again. It's the very basis of our nonexistent friendship, you know."

Sofia giggled. "I remember. I've seen it firsthand."

"Hmm, of course. Anyway, we're supposed to be in attendance for new spells, wand enhancements, and…" He shuddered. "The magic deflector test."

"Magic deflector?" She tilted her head in curiosity. "What is that?"

"The overseers will literally hurl magic at us, and we have a split second to recall the correct spell to diminish whatever magic they've aimed at us. If we fail, it hurts…quite a lot."

"So have you been hit before?"

"Only once," he admitted with a grimace. "When I went to my first seminar after becoming Enchancia's Royal Sorcerer… It was pretty terrible. I was bedridden for a week, and my father had to take over for me. Of course, it wasn't like he was actually _doing_ anything else during his retirement, but that did sort of grate on his nerves a bit. He assumed if I couldn't handle that, then I couldn't handle this job." He shrugged.

Sofia nodded before smiling. "Well, I think you're doing a great job."

"Thank you, Sofia," he acknowledged with a smile. He stood and used the wand to lift the trunk up once Sofia had slid to the floor. "Well, I'm off…" He sighed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

The young girl hugged her friend from the side, offering him an encouraging smile. "You'll do great, Mr. Cedric, just like you always do."

Cedric lowered his hand to wrap his arm around Sofia in a hug. "I appreciate your confidence, my dear, and wish I had half as much as you did in me."

Sofia bit her lip as he retracted his arm and led the floating trunk downstairs. She then rushed after him, holding onto the railing as they descended. "What if I went with you?" she suggested.

"And tear you away from your studies? Your father would be horribly upset with me." He shook his head. "Besides, I'll be all right… I may come back a little more bruised than originally intended, but that's all to be expected at this seminar…"

"But—" She blinked as they reached the last step and Cedric placed a finger over her lips.

"No, Princess Sofia," he stated simply, using her title to show how serious he was. "Besides, only sorcerers and sorceresses are allowed, and outsiders are immediately returned to their origins. So it would be a waste of time really."

Sofia sighed and folded her arms as he walked on. "Oh, fine. Just…be careful, please?"

He turned to her and flashed a grin. "Aren't I always?" He yelped as the trunk hit him again, but he managed to steady himself properly this time.

"Uh-huh…" The princess shook her head as Cedric walked into the throne room to most likely explain his travels to her parents. She considered his earlier words and smiled secretively. "Only sorcerers and sorceresses, hmm?" She grinned and took off toward the direction of her bedroom.

About an hour later, Cedric was situated in a flying coach with his trunk magically shrunk to a small briefcase, which he held at his side. He sighed and relaxed into his seat as the driver continued on, the wind maintaining their smooth travel. In fact, this was much easier than the haphazard flying he'd last experienced, when Sofia had been the driver. Granted, she was only nine years old, but still…

He sat up when he heard what sounded like a sneeze. He frowned, realizing it hadn't come from the driver. He looked all around his section of the coach before looking behind him and gaping at what he saw. "Sofia?!"

"Shh!" She held a hand up to his mouth as she clambered from the back of the coach to the seat next to him. "Don't let the driver know I'm here."

"He very well _should_ know you're here. And if your father finds out that you've stowed away—oh, dear…"

She smiled. "I told Dad and Mom that I was going to visit a friend for the rest of the weekend, and I would be back Monday night…after school ended."

Cedric shot her a look. "So you've used this situation to twist your words into meaning something entirely different?" He then couldn't help the proud grin that broke onto his face. "I'm impressed, Princess."

Sofia giggled as she stretched, working the stiffness out of her back from being cooped up for too long.

"But if your parents ever find out the truth, I could be in huge trouble, you know."

She shook her head. "I'll take the blame. None of this is your fault." She smiled. "Besides, with me on this trip, I can make sure you don't get hurt."

His face softened at her words. She really cared a great deal about him and his wellbeing, didn't she? "Is that why you're dressed in your apprentice outfit?" he asked with a chuckle, eyeing the sparkling purple robe and hat atop her head.

"Of course! But since you told me only sorcerers and sorceresses are allowed at the seminar, I guess I'll have to have a disguise." She smiled. "What do you think of the name 'Sofia the Sorceress?'"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not going to the seminar."

"But I'm already on the trip!" she argued with a grin.

"True, but you did so without my permission…or anyone else's for that matter. As punishment, you're confined to the inn room for the entire trip."

She gasped at his words. "Mr. Cedric! That's not fair. That's what I get for caring about you?"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "You could _care_ about me while still being in Enchancia, Sofia. And what of school on Monday? How are you going to explain your absence?"

"Amber and James are covering for me," she admitted with a small laugh.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You've just got this whole ordeal thought out, haven't you?"

Sofia smiled. "Mr. Cedric, I tagged along to make sure you'd be okay and to keep you calm. Don't think I didn't see you getting very nervous before you saw my parents."

"And just what makes you think I will be better with you here anyway?"

The girl shrugged. "Because I'm your apprentice, and it's my _job_ to help you out."

He sighed, realizing she wasn't going to give up. "Very well… But listen here. Since Greylock indeed _will_ be at this meeting, and he _will_ recognize you, it is very important that you stay in the inn room. And I'm not joking, Sofia." He eyed her carefully. "Do you understand?"

She sighed, relenting. "I understand."

They rode in relative silence until the coachman descended and eventually stopped at the inn Cedric had mentioned. After receiving his orders, the coachman flew off toward Enchancia again.

"Wow," Sofia breathed as she looked up at the inn. It was grand and had small waterfalls flowing on either side of the structure with spring blooms outlining the entry. "When you said 'inn,' I thought it was going to be a small log cabin type of place… This is really nice and big."

Cedric smirked and rolled his eyes. "Or it could be that you're just very short," he teased lightly, earning a pointed look from the princess. "Just joking, Sofia. Calm down."

She giggled and twirled around, inhaling. "It smells wonderful here too! It's nice to get away from the castle for a while…" She started to skip ahead before Cedric grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place.

"Hold it," he said firmly, turning her around. "Now, we've discussed your part in all of this. Where is your trunk?"

Sofia smiled. "I didn't bring one." She gestured to the backpack that was on her back. "Everything I need is in here."

"How did you manage to fit all of your dresses in there?" he asked in surprise.

The girl grinned. "You're not the _only_ one who knows magic, Mr. Cedric." She giggled and took off ahead of him again. "Come on!"

He stared after the energetic princess before shaking his head. What had he gotten himself into?

After the two friends had checked in, they made their way to Room 33. They entered and were pleasantly surprised at the accommodations. There were two double sized beds—much smaller than would suit royalty, but Sofia didn't seem at all concerned with that. She was more enthralled with the giant portrait of Merlin hanging on the wall directly between the two beds. Even more fascinating? The picture seemed to be moving. She looked toward Cedric for an explanation.

"It's enchanted," he told her, sensing her confusion. "Someone has placed a spell on it to give the illusion of Merlin moving."

"Wow," she said in awe as she looked at the portrait again. "That's really neat…" She smiled and took her hat off her head, shaking out her hair and letting the waves rest against her shoulders once more as she fixed her tiara. "So while you're attending the seminar, what am I supposed to do?"

Cedric pondered this question. True, she was still a young girl who could get easily distracted… He produced his wand and tapped the briefcase, changing it to his trunk again as it settled before the bed he'd chosen. He opened the lid and pulled out his extra case of wands, handing her the training wand she often used.

Sofia smiled excitedly. "You brought my wand?" she asked in surprise. "Admit it, Mr. Cedric. You actually would have missed me if I hadn't come."

He smiled and shook his head. "I always carry your wand with me. That way you stay out of trouble." He chuckled as she pouted, clearly not wanting _that_ to be the actual answer. "And yes, I would have missed you."

"I knew it," she concluded as she clutched the wand tighter. "So I'm guessing you want me to practice my spells from the past week and stay here out of trouble?"

"See, I told you that you were rather smart." He smiled as she giggled before he shut the trunk yet again. "All right, the seminar meet and greet will only last about an hour. I'll be back with something for us to eat. How does that sound?"

She nodded. "Okay, Mr. Cedric." She grinned while waving the wand around. "Tell Mr. Greylock I said hi."

He made a noise of exasperation before replying, "Of course… Now be on guard, stay here, and whatever you do, do _not_ open the door. Understand?"

She saluted playfully. "Aye-aye, Cap'n Cedric!"

The sorcerer gave her a sarcastic look. "Just for that, no dessert." He grinned as she gasped in shock. "Well…no seconds on dessert anyway."

Sofia laughed and shrugged. "I guess I'll learn my lesson eventually."

"I doubt it." He sighed as she hugged him happily before she went back to her wand and spell practice. "I'll return soon." He left the room, locking it behind him, and headed toward the first seminar.

To be continued…

A/N: Okay, so that I won't end up in a "Ninety-Five Percent" predicament with 33 pages for one chapter, I've decided to make this a two or three chapter story. I think I can get everything done with two chapters, but we'll see. Hope you like it so far, and thanks for reading and all the reviews for the other stories as well. :) Chapter 2 will be out later today most likely.

And CedricAmber: I'm SO glad to see you back! :D I missed you! I'm glad you enjoyed the three most recent stories, and indeed I had you in mind when I wrote "Most Unlikely." And thanks for the thoughtful message in "Trouble." It meant a lot to me. ;) I can't wait to see your story! Does this mean that at some point in the near future, you'll get your own account? Hint-hint-nudge-nudge-wink-wink? :D lol That would be awesome! And I'm with you. I've got "Substitute Cedric" on my alerts for my phone (lol) and Nettle I think IS confirmed to come back in the future. I believe it's in season 3 and called "The Secret Library" or something. (And for my absolute excitement, Merida is slated to show up in October! She's my second favorite Disney Princess, with Pocahontas being first. STILL waiting on her. :p)


	2. Mutare Vultus

Slow and Steady

Summary: Cedric has to attend a seminar for sorcerers and is nervous beyond belief, so unbeknownst to him, Sofia tags along to see if she can help him out.

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own the show. :D

A/N: Now we'll see how Cedric manages to deal with the seminar and what mischief Sofia gets into… :)

Chapter 2: Mutare Vultus

While Sofia remained in the inn, Cedric entered the seminar in the building next door. As he walked inside, he was greeted by a large crowd of sorcerers and sorceresses ranging from Sofia's age or younger to far older than his parents—some past the hundreds and still quite active, it seemed. He'd once known a sorcerer aged 112 who was quite spritely, always bouncing off the walls—literally—when he got too excited.

He always felt a bit out of place in these meetings though. Being more of a loner, the crowd setting really did put more stress on him than he cared to admit. He was glad the atmosphere was more uplifting than the previous years, but the whole crowded arena thing was really something he could do without.

"Well, well, look who's here!"

Cedric groaned in annoyance before turning to face his expected companion-slash-rival. "Yes, hello, Greylock," he greeted somewhat halfheartedly.

"Oh, come now, Cedric. You can do better than that!" The other sorcerer grinned and draped an arm over Cedric's shoulders. "Repeat after me: 'Why, hello, Greylock! I see you are looking well. I trust you've had a splendid time and have performed many a grand presentation for King Magnus!' To which I'll respond, 'Why, yes, indeed I have.'" He smiled widely as he released the shorter sorcerer.

"And I'm supposed to care about your grand feats because…?" He dusted off his shoulders and folded his arms.

"Wow, you're just as irritable as usual." Greylock grinned as he removed his spectacle and cleaned it before replacing it. "Must have something to do with me."

"See, it's amazing how you came to that conclusion," Cedric retorted with a smirk. "Regardless, I'll admit I'm somewhat relieved to see a familiar face among this group…even if it _is_ you."

Greylock sniffed and dramatically tossed a hand to his forehead. "Oh, stop, Cedric—you're making me cry."

The Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia rolled his eyes as they walked toward some chairs to have a seat. "I'm just grateful to get away from work for a few days, even if it does come with the deflector test."

The wavy-haired man made a face. "You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still feeling that spell from six years ago. Who would have thought they'd play dirty and use a distraction?"

"Seriously, Greylock?" Cedric scoffed. "The whole point of the test is to see if you can _avoid_ distractions…and clearly you failed with having some young lady waving and cooing at you."

He waved a hand, ignoring his friend. "Anyway, heard any more from that chap who was trying to steal Baileywick's job last fall?"

"No," he replied with a sigh. "Luckily, I believe he's been detained. It was bad enough he put Baileywick through all of that, but he nearly caused more devastation than he realized. Ridiculous, really, how one person can be so horridly selfish that he'd put others in danger."

The lighter-haired sorcerer raised an eyebrow at him. "Indeed, and is this _sympathy_ I hear, from the world's most cynical sorcerer?"

"I'm not cynical. I'm realistic."

"Sure. Though I can't help but notice you've changed quite a bit since our last encounter." He pondered. "You seem more at ease for some reason. Actually sleeping these days?"

Cedric glowered at him pointedly. "You're one to talk. I seem to recall many all-nighters during which you'd plan elaborate pranks to annoy me."

"And you know, I'd venture to say I still _would_ if we saw each other more often." He grinned. "We just don't communicate with each other enough."

"Yes, what a shame." He shook his head before hearing one of the head sorcerers calling for attention. "And here we go…"

Greylock sighed and slouched into his chair, folding his arms over his stomach. "Wake me when he's done."

A few hours later, the meeting adjourned until the next day. Cedric bid Greylock farewell for now and gathered two plates of food from the back table. He still had to feed Sofia, who was likely very hungry by now. And from what he knew, young and hungry royals could be capable of anything. Or maybe that logic only applied to James, but regardless, he wasn't taking any chances.

Cedric returned to the inn and walked into the room a few minutes later to see Sofia sleeping backwards in her bed, her head resting on a pillow that was nearly as big as she was (which he found hilarious and would tease her about later) and her tiara already fallen from her head onto the carpet below. He shook his head with a small smile and placed their food onto the bedside table before kneeling next to the sleeping girl. "Sofia."

She stirred with a small sigh and blinked her eyes open, curious blue orbs staring at him in wonder. "Mr. Cedric?" She looked around in slight confusion. "Where are we?"

He chuckled. "Forgot already?" He gestured toward the enchanted portrait behind them, which she observed before nodding in realization.

"Oh, yeah," she giggled. She stretched a bit before eyeing the evident meal he had brought. "Is that what I hope it is?"

"Only one way to find out," he told her playfully while grabbing her tiara from the floor and handing it to her. "I believe this is yours."

Sofia grinned and placed the tiara on her head again, using her curly sections of hair to secure it into place. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric." She moved to the head of her bed and selected a plate of food, happily munching away. "How did your first day go?"

"Well, Greylock was there," Cedric mentioned as he kicked off his shoes and leaned against the headboard of his own bed, stacked high with pillows for comfort.

"Oh, really?" She smiled. "Did you say hi for me?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked at the girl. "It slipped my mind as he was busy being the usual jokester he is and ragging on me, but I'll be sure to make a mention of you tomorrow—even though you're technically not supposed to be here."

She shrugged with a guilty grin. "Oh, right. Well, never mind then." She finished her plate in the next few minutes and sighed happily, placing it onto the nightstand again. "Thanks for supper, Mr. Cedric. It was good."

"It should be—I slaved all day on that meal," he joked, making her laugh. He smiled. "You're welcome, Sofia. So, what did you do while I was gone?"

"I _did_ start practicing my spells, but with it being so quiet, I got kind of sleepy…" She giggled as he eyed her knowingly. "So I decided to take a nap."

"And you looked quite comfortable, nearly hanging off the bed like that." He chuckled as she giggled again. "It is getting rather late though, so you should probably get some actual sleep now."

She blinked. "What about you, Mr. Cedric?"

"I'll be doing the same relatively soon. I have an early day tomorrow."

Sofia pouted. "And how long is _that_ supposed to last?"

"It will be quite a few hours, Sofia," he informed her with a shrug. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. I don't go to these things for fun—it's purely for business, and I'm sorry to tell you that you still can't attend, or we'd both be in trouble."

The young girl considered his words before smiling slowly. "Oh, really?"

Cedric watched her carefully as she took his spell book from his bed and opened it, flipping through the pages. "What are you doing?"

She hummed happily as she located exactly what she was looking for. She held up her wand. "Maybe _I_ can't go, but there's no reason my alias can't."

The sorcerer finally caught on to what she was doing. "Sofia, don't even think about—"

"_Mutare vultus_!" Sofia tapped her wand to her forehead as her appearance altered: she grew a few inches taller, her much longer hair was braided down her back, and her apprentice outfit now had golden stars embroidered in it. With this altered appearance, she looked to be at least thirteen years old now, instead of her actual age of nine. She grinned as she twirled around. "How do I look?"

"You _look_ like you're going to get us into trouble," Cedric lamented with a sigh.

She giggled. "You worry too much, Mr. Cedric. Just take me with you tomorrow, please? You never know—I could end up being helpful to you." She clasped her hands behind her back and added, "Besides, with our record lately, I'd probably end up getting kidnapped and then Dad really _would_ be upset…"

The sorcerer felt himself caving and waved his hands dismissively. "Fine, fine… _But_ you must stay with me, and do _not_ wander off. If I see that you're becoming distracted, I will teleport you back to the castle faster than you can say 'bippity-boppity-boo." Got it?"

The young girl nodded with a bright smile. "Got it!"

"Great. Now reverse your spell so you can get some rest." He pulled his pajamas from his trunk and walked into another room to change.

Sofia giggled and held the wand to her forehead once more. "_Restituo vultus_," she declared, reverting to her usual self. She smiled as she murmured another spell to replace her current apprentice outfit with her purple pajama pants and shirt she usually wore on colder nights. And it was definitely colder outside. She clambered onto her bed and pulled the covers around her as she fluffed up her pillows to become more comfortable.

Cedric, now dressed in his gray pajamas, walked back inside, setting his former set of clothes—neatly folded—into his trunk before hanging his robe on the hook on the wall near his bed. He eyed Sofia curiously. "Already going to sleep?" he asked in slight surprise.

She smiled and shrugged. "Yep! I'm already dressed for bed and everything." She yawned a little and snuggled into the covers as he got into his own bed and pulled the covers over himself. "What time do we have to be there tomorrow?"

"About 8:00, so I'll wake you up around 6:00."

The princess sighed and pouted. "So early on a weekend."

"You _could_ just stay here," he reminded her with a smirk, knowing it would get her to change her tune rather quickly.

"And let you have all the fun?" she joked with a grin. "No way, Mr. Cedric."

"Whatever you say, Princess." He reached over and doused the lamp before lying down. "Good night, Sofia."

"Good night, Mr. Cedric." She smiled, closing her eyes and relaxing into the soft bed. She then opened her eyes a few minutes later. "Mr. Cedric?"

The sorcerer sighed. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "Yes, Sofia?"

"Are you scared of this seminar?"

Cedric sat up on one arm and reached over to the lamp, relighting it to look at the girl curiously. "What?"

"Are you scared?" she repeated, her eyes watching him carefully. "I know you were nervous and everything earlier today, so I'm just wondering…are you scared of what's going to happen, during the magic deflector thing?"

He smiled softly at her thoughtful question. "I appreciate your concern, Sofia, but I'm all right. I promise." He saw her reach out her hand, so he took it and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Besides, isn't that why I have you here—to 'protect' me?" He laughed as she giggled.

"I guess so. Just…don't be scared. Everything will be okay." She smiled at him and released his hand as she snuggled into the covers once more. "Night, Mr. Cedric." She inhaled and sighed, relaxing.

Cedric watched her carefully for a few moments, surprised by her words, before shaking his head slowly. "Good night, Sofia…" He doused the lamp once again and rolled over, going to sleep.

The next morning, the sorcerer and his apprentice (currently in her disguise) walked together to the Sorcerer's Seminar. After Cedric gave the rundown of what she needed to know, Sofia smiled up at him encouragingly and told him everything would be just fine.

"I realize that," he responded as she moved ahead of him. "But you've never been to one of these before." He frowned. "And so help me, you aren't coming back either."

Sofia grinned as she turned around while walking backwards. "But what if I _do_ become a sorceress in the future? Then you'll _have_ to bring me along!" She giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"And what if I'm retired by then?" he returned, smirking.

"There's no way," she told him sweetly. "You're too young to retire by the time I graduate, Mr. Cedric." She bounced about happily, twirling around.

"If you say so, Sofia…" He shook his head in amusement.

"Hey, watch this." She pulled her braid in front of her and draped it over her lips, letting the end dangle from her chin. "Who am I? 'Cedric,'" she started in a gruff voice, making the sorcerer smirk. "'Son, I know you have eaten the last Fly Cake. You had best get into the kitchen and make another batch.'"

Cedric couldn't help laughing at her near dead-on impression of his father, regardless of whether he'd actually say something like that. "Very funny," he told her as she tossed her braid behind her back.

"I thought so," she replied with a giggle. She continued humming as she skipped ahead. She paused when they reached the door, making Cedric run into her.

"This is beginning to become a habit," he told her, remembering their run-ins in the past, including their initial meeting. "What's the matter?"

"Um, maybe you should go in first," she suggested as she looked up at him.

"What happened to not being afraid?" He smiled and took her hand as he led her into the building.

"Cedric!" Greylock greeted with a laugh as he made his way toward the pair. "I was beginning to think you'd slept in, and I had already planned an elaborate way of waking you up."

Cedric eyed him warily. "Yes, well, as you can imagine, I'm glad you didn't go through the trouble."

Greylock smirked before looking down at Sofia, raising an eyebrow at the young girl. "And who's this?"

"Um…" Cedric seemed lost. That was one thing they hadn't talked about: her undercover identity.

Sofia smiled and released Cedric's hand so she could curtsy to the older man. "I'm Sara the Sorceress," she greeted pleasantly and effortlessly, surprising her mentor. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Hmm, such great manners for such a young sorceress. And how do you know old Cedric here?"

"Grr, I'm not _old_," he muttered as he folded his arms.

"Oh, Mr. Cedric is a family friend," the princess continued happily. "He's been helping me out for the last few years, so I can perfect and enhance my skills."

"You managed to get this stick in the mud to help you out?" He laughed. "I'm impressed, young lady. Aside from our encounter with some royal children a few months ago, I didn't think he even cared to be around many young people."

"Well," Sofia began with a smile, "he's been a great mentor for me…"

Cedric gaped at her in awe. She was pretty good at making things up on the spot. He mentally noted to keep that in mind just in case.

"Why, Cedric," Greylock laughed as he clapped a hand over his companion's shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Heh… I know the feeling." He glanced down at Sofia, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

The seminar began as the trio took their seats.

An hour into the event, Sofia was growing sleepy. She shook her head to drive away the feeling but felt herself fading fast. She blinked when she felt Cedric lean down to her.

"Not so interesting, right?" he whispered, making her laugh quietly. "The fun stuff comes after lunch."

She smiled excitedly. "What kind of stuff?" she whispered back, anxious to see what new things she could possibly learn.

"New spells and potions…and tomorrow, unfortunately, will be the magic deflector test."

Her face grew worried. "Will I have to do it now?"

"Well, you're not technically registered, and you're far too young. We'll just say you're simply here as an intern or something."

"Excuse me," one of the head sorcerers interjected, clearing his throat and glaring at the two friends. "Are we interrupting your conversation?"

Cedric blinked, realizing they might have been slightly too loud. He looked toward Sofia, who lowered her head, before laughing nervously as he glanced toward the other man. "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again…"

Sofia sighed in relief as the seminar continued.

Not even an hour later, the sorcerers and sorceresses had been told to split up to take a look at some new devices, potions, and entries for spell books so they could update their supplies or information. Sofia followed Cedric and Greylock, smiling excitedly as she observed all types of new things she never even knew existed.

She pointed toward a glowing ball of what appeared to be some red oozing liquid. "What is that, Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric followed her gaze and looked back at the girl. "It's a lava ball," he explained. "One of the most dangerous things a sorcerer could possess, and it's usually only kept to ward off enemies."

Sofia blinked as she lowered her arm. "Do…you have one?"

"Of course not," he laughed. "Do you really think with Wormy flitting about and my own accident prone nature that I should even be within five feet of one?"

The younger girl grinned and placed her hands on his back, pushing him away. "Good point, Mr. Cedric. Let's get you away from here."

Greylock smiled as they playfully bantered back and forth. He was surprised to see such a bond of friendship between two people who seemed so completely different. Then again, maybe that's why Cedric seemed to like her so much: because she _was_ so different. "Cedric, what do you say we take your young friend here and show her how we rehearse for the magic deflector test?"

"Oh, um…" Cedric knelt toward Sofia and whispered to her, "Look, Sofia, I know you can handle things pretty well, but this event is still highly dangerous." Seeing that she was about to protest, he held a hand up to quiet her. "_However_, I'll allow you to go _if_ you listen to everything I say, for your safety."

She nodded in agreement with a smile. "I promise."

"Right, then…" He stood up and nodded toward Greylock. "Lead the way, Greylock."

To be continued…

A/N: Next chapter will be the last, covering the deflector practice, a sweet scene between Cedric and Sofia (everybody now: aww, lol), and the actual deflector test before the two are homeward bound. Also, you'll see just how Amber and James plan to explain Sofia's absence as a side scene. :) Look for chapter three within the next few days.

CedricAmber: Yep! Sofia is way too sneaky sometimes. I'm pretty sure it's because she's been hanging around Cedric, James, and Amber. :P As far as the account goes, yay! I'm excited. And yes, you can join the site, and morals are all based on you. :D The site does have people who write nice, wholesome stories, and then there's the other side that does various other types of stories. Like I said, it's all based on what you choose to read and write. Good luck! And can't wait to see what happens.

Royal Detective: Thank you! James and Amber will make a visit in chapter three. Hehe. And we'll just have to see if Sofia gets into trouble (of any kind).

Kyonomiko: Thank you so much. :) Yeah, if I hadn't broken this story up, it probably would have been just as long as the other one. Haha

Xcawolix: I know, right? Thanks for reading. :D It's good to see you again!

Gypsywitch19: Thank you!

Julianne Moonlight: Thanks so much!

Sofia2015: Got your PM. Glad you liked the chapter!


	3. Deflecting

Slow and Steady

Summary: Cedric has to attend a seminar for sorcerers and is nervous beyond belief, so unbeknownst to him, Sofia tags along to see if she can help him out.

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own the show. :D

A/N: Last chapter! And I warned you in the previous chapter that there would be some fluffiness in here, and there is. :D I aim to please. But there's also going to be some fun/funny stuff, so yay! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Deflecting

"All right, watch this," Greylock told the young princess excitedly as he hurried to a starting mark and planted his feet in anticipation.

"Famous last words," Cedric muttered, making Sofia giggle.

"Cedric!" Greylock called from his position. "Hurl a spell at me—any spell!"

"For Merlin's sake, Greylock, you're ten feet away… You don't have to yell." He rolled his eyes and held up his wand. He considered his options for a few seconds before smirking and tossing a spell at him. "_Veterasco_!"

Greylock the Grand narrowed his eyes and replied, with his wand striking toward the magic, "_Deflecto! Vitare senescentis_!" He managed just in time to avoid the spell as the magic singed his vest ever so slightly. He grinned toward the princess, whose eyes were widened at the event. "See? Easy."

Sofia laughed nervously and linked her fingers together, trying to calm her racing heart. "Y-Yeah…" She wasn't entirely convinced.

"All right, Cedric, old chap! Your turn!"

The girl gasped and looked up at her friend. "Mr. Cedric, I…"

He smiled toward her, sensing her worry. "Don't worry, my dear," he soothed, palming her cheek gently to calm her. "Everything will be all right."

Sofia's eyes betrayed her disbelief of his statement. "But—"

"Come on, come on," Greylock insisted as he moved over, trading places with his sometimes-rival as he ushered him toward the other side of the practice area. "We haven't got all day."

Sofia stood back and watched, somewhat fearfully, as Greylock raised his wand and threw a spell toward Cedric.

"_Alae draco_!" the wavy-haired sorcerer recited, watching as Cedric immediately lifted his wand to deflect.

"_Deflecto! Vitare alurum_!" He smirked once the blast of magic disintegrated before his eyes. "Nice try, Greylock, but you're not getting me with the whole dragon wings conundrum again." He looked toward the princess, who sighed in relief with her hand over her heart. He smiled. "I told you everything would be all right."

She hesitantly returned his smile before gasping and pointing toward Greylock, who'd raised his wand. "Mr. Cedric, look out!"

"Huh?" He turned and yelped, ducking as the new blast of magic soared over his head and hit another randomly passing sorcerer instead. "Hey!"

Greylock grinned as he blew on the end of his wand. "Should have been paying attention." He looked toward the unfortunate man who now had a rather impressive pair of red dragon wings and shrugged. "At least now he can fly to his meetings." He then laughed.

Sofia was conflicted with how lightly they seemed to be taking everything. Sure, the wings were pretty much harmless, but spells—misspoken or unlawfully used—could be very dangerous things. Even she knew that. She bit her lip worriedly as she watched them continue on for a while.

Later that night, Greylock had returned to his room while Cedric and Sofia entered theirs. Not much had been said between the two friends, but he could tell the princess was more worried than she usually was. He knew why: the uncertainty of the magic deflector test practice was bad enough, but the real thing the next day would be even more unpredictable. And yes, it had the potential to be very dangerous. He knew that. But every sorcerer and sorceress went through it at some point…

"Sofia," Cedric spoke carefully as the girl climbed into her bed, the disguise no longer in place. Seeing he had her attention, he continued, "Are you all right?"

She smiled uneasily. "I'm fine, Mr. Cedric… Really." She settled into the covers and rested on her side, curling her hands into the sheets and blanket. "Good night." Slowly, she drifted off.

Not entirely persuaded but deciding not to push her any further, Cedric shrugged and lowered into his bed before dousing the lamp. "Good night, Sofia…"

A few hours later, both friends were fast asleep. But in sleep came dreams, and sometimes nightmares. Cedric was as peaceful as could be. Sofia was another story…

The princess stirred in her sleep and finally sat up, panting. Okay, so clearly she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. She sighed and looked around, noticing that from the moon shining through the window, the darkness wasn't so profound. The furniture was outlined a little more, and she could even see the wands resting on the table on the other end of the room.

The young girl glanced to her left, seeing Cedric fast asleep. He must have had good dreams, or even better—none at all. She kind of wished for a dreamless sleep, because at least then she may get some more rest.

If only she could stop dreaming about the magic deflector test... Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Cedric getting blasted by a wand's magic, resulting in serious injuries for him. He'd assured her that the spells were never _deadly_, but they were prepared in such a way as to challenge them somewhat. Sofia considered this highly dangerous and completely foolish. Someone could get hurt.

She pushed her covers aside and moved quietly over to the other bed, where she sat and watched Cedric calmly sleeping. She felt tears pooling behind her eyes, fear gripping her. If anything happened to him tomorrow, even if it wasn't necessarily fatal, this was still her best friend—her mentor. She reached out and picked up his left hand, glove-free for a change, and held it gently as she sniffled and let out a soft whimper.

Cedric heard the sound and blinked his eyes open. He groggily looked around the room before his vision settled on the princess holding his hand. He frowned and sat up instantly. "Sofia," he said urgently, grasping her other hand with his unoccupied one. "What's wrong?"

"Don't take that test tomorrow, Mr. Cedric," she pleaded, her eyes wide. "I've had bad dreams all night about you…" She shut her eyes and lowered her head, unable to finish the statement.

The sorcerer noticed that his apprentice was obviously not going to be able to conclude her plea, so he sighed and released one of her hands as he tilted her chin up. "Sofia, look at me."

The princess sniffed a little bit before looking toward her friend, her eyes uncertain and desperate, trying to reach him in some way. _Any_ way.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me," he assured her, smiling gently to calm her down. "I promise…"

She retrieved his hand as he lowered it, holding on for dear life it seemed. "I know that I told you that everything would be okay, and I know it probably will be… And I also know I told you not to be scared." She looked up at him sadly. "But now I'm scared for you. W-What if my dreams aren't just dreams? What if they really happen?" She let some tears fall at last, surprising Cedric. "I can't lose you, Mr. Cedric… I can't." She leaned forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Immediately, Cedric wrapped his arms around Sofia. She needed some form of comfort now more than before. He really needed to look into easing her dreams, because they seemed to be frequently getting worse… He hoped against all hope that the previous encounters with Ivy, Nettle, and Slickwell—and probably others—hadn't caused her to succumb to such a state.

He gently caressed her hair and her back, trying to calm her down. "Sofia, everything will be fine; you'll see," he tried to assure her calmly. "You saw my practice rounds today. I know I can do it." He smiled as she lifted her head up to him. "Now I just need you to believe in me again, just like you always have?"

The young girl sniffed again before nodding and wiping her tears away, giggling lightly as he tugged on her hair playfully to get her to cheer up. "O-Okay, Mr. Cedric… I'll try." Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "N-No, I mean, I _do_ believe in you, and I'll try to not worry so much."

He nodded in understanding. "I knew what you meant. And by the way, you're not going to lose me." He smiled as she hugged him once again. "I thought we'd established that already."

"Sometimes I just need to be reminded," she explained, sighing as he patted her pack for comfort. She giggled lightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"You…" She smiled up at him, her eyes no longer teary but rather curious instead. "I was just thinking… Over two years ago, if someone had told me that you'd actually be this nice and…huggable…?" She giggled with a shrug as he rolled his eyes. "I never would have believed it."

"Yes, well, I suppose your insistence has sort of changed me a bit…" He lifted a hand to his mouth as he yawned. "But really, Princess, I need to get some rest. And so do you."

She nodded with a soft smile. "I know…" Sofia glanced at her bed and then up at her friend. "Can you carry me?"

Cedric offered her a deadpanned look. "…Seriously, Sofia?"

She grinned. "It's just right there."

"Exactly! It's _right there_." He gestured pointedly toward her bed.

Sofia pouted in protest. "Mr. Cedric."

"_Fine_, but don't say I never do anything for you." He lifted the girl into his arms, stepped a couple of steps to his left, and placed the giggling princess onto her bed. "Now go to sleep," he told her seriously, smirking at her innocent smile.

"Okay, Mr. Cedric." She blinked at him expectantly. "I get a goodnight hug, right?"

Cedric rolled his eyes but smiled at her request. "Naturally…" He leaned down and hugged her gently. "This makes your third hug tonight," he informed her with a chuckle, making her beam as he released her to move back to his bed.

"I must be doing something right then," she suggested with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric. Good night." She lay down, pulling the covers toward her once more.

He nodded and turned off the lamp. "You're welcome, Sofia. Sleep well." He lay back into his pillows.

"I'll try."

Soon enough, both friends were asleep again, not a hindering dream in sight for either.

Sofia and Cedric awoke the next day, rather renewed and refreshed. It was quite a change from the previous night.

They got prepared for the day, Sofia dressed in her thirteen year old disguise once more.

"So, what kind of spells do you think they're going to test you with today?" Sofia inquired curiously, keeping positive thoughts thanks to their discussion last night.

"I'm not certain," he responded with a shrug. "But…" Before they headed out the door, he took her by the shoulder. "No matter what happens…"

She smiled slightly guiltily. "…Don't interfere?"

He smirked. "Intelligent as always, I see." With that, he led her onward.

They arrived at the arena where the magic deflector test would occur. Looking around, they saw many more sorcerers and sorceresses than they had originally expected to be present.

"Good morning, you two!" Greylock greeted with a large smile, making the princess giggle as Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, morning people," he complained lightheartedly.

"Grumpy again, are we?" Greylock teased, nudging the other sorcerer.

"I'm not 'grumpy.' I'm just tired, and I'm ready to return to Enchancia already."

"First time I've heard _that_ from you…" The taller sorcerer laughed. He glanced toward Sofia. "And how are you today, young lady?" He took her hand and kissed it, making her giggle.

"I'm all right…" She glanced up at her mentor. "So, do I need to stay with you guys, or…?"

Cedric instantly took her hand. "Yes. Your father will never forgive me if I let you wander off and something happened to you."

Greylock smiled. "So is your father a sorcerer as well?"

Sofia froze. "Um, well… Not exactly." She smiled uneasily. "He's, um…"

Cedric shook his head at her hesitancy. Sofia couldn't tell a lie to save her life. "Her father is a well-respected businessman," he explained quite believably to his fellow sorcerer. "She is something of a prodigy."

The princess's eyes widened. '_Wow_,' she thought. '_Mr. Cedric is really good at coming up with stories off the top of his head._'

"Since I have sort of worked with him before, I told her father that I would train her," Cedric concluded.

"_You_, Cedric? The guy who isn't fond of children?"

Cedric chuckled. "Let's be honest. She's more _adult_ than you and I."

"Point taken," Greylock laughed.

Sofia smiled brightly. It meant a lot to hear compliments from both of them, especially from Cedric. "Thanks, you two…"

"Your attention, please!" one of the lead sorcerers announced, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. "The magic deflector test is about to begin. Please take your seats and you will be arranged into your groups promptly."

Cedric sighed. "And so it begins…"

Meanwhile, at Royal Prep, Amber stepped from the flying coach with James hopping out behind her. In his hands he carried a small bag.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Amber?" James asked dubiously, eyeing the bag in his hand. "I mean, it's bad enough Sofia just _abandoned_ us to go to some boring seminar, but to actually go through with this…"

The blonde girl produced her fan and held it up to her brother's mouth, stopping the rest of his sentence from forming. "James," she began with a sweet tone, "Sofia has done more than enough for us. It's time we did her a favor, don't you agree?"

"But…"

"And besides, I know just who can help us with this." She grinned secretively as she took the bag from James. "Meet me in class."

He shrugged. "Okay." Then he moved along.

It took a few minutes, but Amber finally cornered Desmond outside near one of the trees. The poor boy looked slightly worried as the princess advanced on him, saying she desperately needed a favor.

"C-Can't this wait, Amber?" he asked nervously. "We have class in five minutes!"

"I realize that, but I need you to help me."

Suddenly, he frowned in concern. "Are you all right?"

Amber smiled lightly, touched by the unease in his voice. "I'm fine, Desmond. It's Sofia." She placed a hand over his mouth before he could become even _more_ worried. "We're both fine. Just a little favor to ask…" She removed her hand and handed him the bag. "Sofia is actually not here today."

"Is she sick?" he asked, taking the bag from her.

"Well, not exactly," Amber laughed with a smile. "But actually, she attended a seminar with Cedric."

"She did? I didn't know she could go to those things during school." His eyes widened as Amber's smile grew slightly guilty. "Wait a minute. She's not supposed to be there, is she?"

"Technically?"

Desmond made a noise of uncertainty as he looked in the bag, removing a wand and a spell written on some parchment. He silently read the spell and then eyed Amber curiously. "Where did you get the wand?" He glanced inside the bag and noticed something else in it, but he wasn't even going to _ask_ about the reasoning behind it right now.

"Never mind that," she replied hastily, opening her fan and fluttering it before her face. "Out of you, me, and James, you'd be the best at this. You actually paid better attention during our study session… So can you do this little favor for us?"

He sighed. "What happens if I don't?"

"Sofia is going to be in big trouble… Despite her good intentions, skipping school is highly frowned upon…and I don't even want to think about what Daddy would say."

"You realize if you get caught—or if _I_ get caught— covering for Sofia's not being here, it's going to be bad on us too, right?"

She shrugged and nodded. "Sometimes, you take a fall for family and friends. Things will be all right, Desmond."

He looked rather conflicted before finally, albeit hesitantly, nodding. "O-Okay…"

Amber smiled brightly. "Thanks, Desmond!" She leaned forward, pecked his cheek happily, and hurried away toward her class.

Desmond blushed brightly as he lifted his hand to where Amber had kissed him. _That_ was certainly new. And it made everything she'd just told him a little bit better. He smiled goofily before looking at the parchment again, noticing the words _Doppler Duplicato_ written on it. He pondered the meaning, then figured Amber and James would explain soon. He gasped upon hearing bells ringing in the background. "Oh, no!" He rushed off to class, upset that he'd be late, but still somewhat glad he'd been delayed.

In the arena, Cedric and Sofia watched as Greylock effortlessly deflected the spell hurled at him. It had apparently been one that would change its victim into an ostrich or something.

"That's kind of a strange spell to create," Sofia mumbled to her friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Let's be honest," he replied with a smirk. "Half of the spells in existence seem utterly pointless. Does one really need a dancing mop?"

Sofia grinned. "Well, that would be sort of neat, actually!"

He rolled his eyes. "Naturally, you'd be the one to say that." He blinked when one of the challengers called his name. "Well…here goes nothing."

The princess smiled and hugged him for good luck. "I know you'll do fine, Mr. Cedric." She released him and reminded him, "You know more spells than anyone I know. I know you always told me that 'slow and steady does the trick,' but this time…be fast and efficient."

He laughed. "I'll do my best, Sofia—I mean…Sara." He shrugged as she giggled at his mistake. "I'll be glad when this is over." He stood and walked toward the challenger, who explained all he needed to know.

"Phew!" Greylock sighed as he sat beside Sofia again. "I'm glad that's done. Don't have to deal with it again for a little while."

"You did great," the girl said happily. "I don't know if I'd ever be able to do something like that."

"Give it time, Princess. You'll learn."

Sofia smiled before faltering, blinking in surprise. "H-Huh?"

Greylock just smiled. "I can understand your hiding your identity from _them_, but you and Cedric needn't hide it from me. Sure, you're not really supposed to be here, but I wouldn't tell."

She shrugged uncertainly. "I… I'm sorry, Mr. Greylock. It's just—I was worried about Mr. Cedric and how he'd handle this whole event, but he ended up being better than he thought he would be, and _I_ became the absolute wreck."

The older sorcerer nodded as he crossed one leg over the other. "You really are studying under him though, aren't you?"

"I am…" She sighed. "And my name is actually Sofia."

"I remember," he chuckled. "You're quite a magnificent young lady, Princess Sofia. The world could use more people like you."

Sofia smiled gently, touched by his words. "I'm nothing special, Mr. Greylock."

"On the contrary…" He nodded toward Cedric, who'd walked into the arena. "Someone we both know would beg to differ, because you're something special to _him_. Cedric doesn't warm up to just anyone, you know…"

"I…I know…" She considered his words before watching her friend in the arena.

Cedric stood his ground, his wand clutched tightly. When the words left the elder sorcerer's mouth, it was almost as if slow motion had kicked in.

"_Silebit in lingua_!" the old man's words came out in a hazy, echoed tone as the magic soared toward Cedric.

Sofia's eyes widened as she saw her mentor nearly hesitate for a split second. '_Come on, Mr. Cedric_!' her mind called out to him, thoughts racing. She couldn't watch, shielding her eyes with her hands.

Cedric's Family Wand flew down, reacting to the spell. "_Deflecto! Sonus reliquias_!" He yelped as part of the original spell hit his wand, counteracting the incantation.

Sofia peaked through her fingers and noticed Cedric standing in the arena, untouched but confused. "What happened?" she asked Greylock, who appeared to be amused.

The man laughed. "Cedric's wand has been 'silenced,'" he explained with a smirk. "He won't be able to use it for a few days."

"Oh, he's going to be upset…" She sighed in relief. "At least _he's_ okay though."

Greylock smirked. "Be prepared for a complaint-driven ride home though, Princess. I pity you."

She giggled. "I'm used to some of that by now." She offered Cedric a bright smile as he returned to their seats. "You did a great job, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric huffed as he looked at his now-useless wand. "Tell that to my father if he finds out that the Family Wand has been, essentially, cursed."

"But it wears off, Cedric, so let it go," Greylock suggested with a chuckle. "Besides, Princess Sofia here was more concerned about you and seems to be quite happy that you've survived the test."

"Yes, well, I suppose-…" He blinked toward the other sorcerer. "What did you call her?"

"Cedric…I'm not completely clueless, you know." He laughed. "Well, the test is over, and people are now allowed to leave. Perhaps you two should get going before they _do_ find out about your scheme, hmm?" He shrugged. "I imagine the last thing your king would want is to discover that his daughter has participated in something like this instead of attending school as she is supposed to do."

Sofia smiled guiltily. "Lesson learned… It won't happen again."

Cedric smirked and shook his head. "I'll believe _that_ when I see it. Let's go then, Sofia. We need to get back to the castle as soon as possible, so we should leave now."

She nodded before turning and hugging Greylock, surprising him.

"Oh! Um…"

Sofia giggled as she released him. "Come see us sometime, okay, Mr. Greylock?"

The taller sorcerer just laughed softly and nodded. "Indeed I may. You two have a safe journey." He shook Cedric's hand before walking in another direction.

Cedric looked toward Sofia, who in turn looked up at him. Immediately, he took her hand and quickly led her away. "We must hurry."

After packing and checking out of the inn, Sofia used her wand to change her appearance to normal once more. They entered the flying coach that was waiting for them and sighed in relief after the fast-paced events finally subsided.

Cedric glanced at Sofia, who was looking over the side of the coach while they flew. "So, are you going to tell me _how_ your brother and sister covered for you?"

She grinned at him. "If I told you, you probably wouldn't be happy with me."

He rolled his eyes. "Sofia…"

"_Doppler Duplicato_," she answered simply, laughing as his mouth dropped. "See, I _knew_ you'd have that kind of reaction."

Cedric sighed and raked a hand over his face. "Oh, Sofia, will you ever learn?" He then frowned. "Wait… How did they duplicate you when you weren't there?"

She smiled. "They didn't duplicate _me_…not exactly."

Confused beyond words, Cedric agreed to wait until they arrived at the castle so she could explain and demonstrate.

That evening, Sofia and Cedric arrived at about the same time Amber and James did. Evidently, the twins had informed their father that they would be late (though what excuse they used was anybody's guess).

Sofia grinned and ran toward her siblings, hugging them. "How did it go?"

James laughed nervously. "Well, see…the plan _sort of _worked. But people were suspicious."

Amber pushed James aside, handing Sofia the doll replica Cedric had made for her a while ago. "What else do you expect, when a _doll_ is the duplicate? Desmond had to do a lot of modification to get the copy to look like you."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Oh, my… And where is the double now, Princess Amber?"

She smiled. "Don't worry about that, Cedric. I took care of it."

Sofia looked toward her older sister in wonder. "What did you do, Amber?"

She giggled secretively before leading her brother inside. Seeing they wouldn't get any response from her, Cedric and Sofia followed.

Meanwhile, back in his own kingdom, Desmond sighed in dismay as the life-sized doll replica of Sofia followed him around. He'd reluctantly agreed to keep the doll with him until Amber could find a spell to send the copy away. The one thing he did like about his new companion was that she—it—whatever didn't talk. For that, he was grateful. Now he just had to figure out how to explain its presence to anyone who inquired… He sighed again. It was going to be a very long night.

The end

A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. :) I had fun writing it! I also apologize it took nearly all week to get this chapter out. I had revisions and modifications to make, and I kept going back and forth on various things. Hopefully you all liked it. I do plan to have a story out tomorrow that focuses on Amber and Sofia (sort of) and…well, you'll see. :D And since I have my three-day weekend approaching, I do plan to work on a few more stories (especially the challenge winning one and a few other previously-promised requests. With that said, have a good day, and keep an eye out! ~AquaTurquoise)


End file.
